ultime combat
by gwenaelle
Summary: Les G-boys se font capturer... et il y a viol ET torture ! Sympas comme descriptif ! Et y'en a encore qui vont aller lire après ça...chapitre 8 up
1. chapitre 1

Nom de l'auteur :Gwenaëlle

Adresse E-Mail :  yukidu78@hotmail.com

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : viol, action

L'ULTIME COMBAT

CHAPITRE 1 

La guerre durait depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant et la reine de la Terre ne voulait pas abandonner les colonies. Elle était assoiffée de pouvoirs et les voulait à tout prix. Cette reine de la Terre nommée Relena (et oui cette très chère Relena ), aidée de sa cruelle cousine, Dorothy, gouvernait le monde avec une poigne de fer. Pour les contrecarrer, les colonies avaient envoyé des pilotes de gundam. Ces derniers s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission et étaient devenus amis. Par ailleurs, ils étaient obligés de cohabiter puisque leurs mentors, les concepteurs des gundam, leur avaient ordonner de vivre ensemble (allez savoir pourquoi).

Comme a son habitude, Duo, le pilote a la longue natte, embêtait le pauvre Wufei, le pilote chinois. Ce dernier ne supportait absolument pas que Duo lui donne des surnoms, ridicules a son goût.

_Mais Wuffy......

_C est WUFEI espèce de dégénéré!! hurla le Chinois. 

_ Wufifi....

Ne le supportant plus, Wufei se précipita sur son sabre et se lança a la poursuite de Duo. Ce dernier se cacha derrière Heero.

 _ Hee-chan, aide moi, minauda le pilote natté.

Mais notre parfait glaçon se contenta de le repousser et de monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo.

_ T'es messant Hee-chan, dit Duo en lui tirant la langue.   

Wufei lui, ne perdit pas de temps et sauta sur le jeune homme qu'il fit basculer en arrière. Puis il s'assit sur lui  et plaqua son sabre sous sa gorge.

_ Tu es à moi, dit-il, je peux maintenant faire de toi ce que je veux.

_ .........

_ Alors on a perdu sa langue ?

_ Non !! Wuffy !!!

_ MAXWELL!! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? C'est WUFEI!!!

_ Oui Wufifi.

Wufei poussa un long soupir et se leva pour monter dans sa chambre qu'il ne partageait avec personne, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et oui ! Wufei était le plus solitaire des cinq pilotes de gundam mais ce n'était pas pour autant le moins bavard. Dans ce petit groupe d'adolescent, on pouvait compter deux glaçons (Heero et Trowa), une mère poule (Quatre) et un insupportable bavard (Duo). Mais malgré ce beau mélange, les cinq pilotes avaient tissé des liens très forts entre eux. Ils étaient plus que de simples amis. Ils formaient une famille. Ils étaient des frères liés à jamais par un même destin, celui de protéger les colonies de l'espace.

Après avoir une fois de plus embêté Trowa (et oui faut bien changer un peu), Duo alla retrouver Heero dans leur chambre et, pour changer, il le retrouva en train de taper sur son ordinateur.

 _ Hee-chaannn?

 _ Hum?

 _ T'en a pas marre de toujours être sur cette machine ?

 _ Hum.

 _ Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois, dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois que l'Américain eut fermé la porte, Heero poussa un long soupir et se remit a taper.

Dans une autre chambre, Quatre et Trowa dormait dans le même lit ( ne croyez pas ça bande d'obsédées). Ils partageaient le lit parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'un dans la chambre, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas le petit blond qui en profita pour se blottir au plus près possible du Français. Et là, ce dernier prit carrément Quatre dans ses bras et la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

_ Trowa...

_ Chut... J'ai sommeil...

Trop heureux pour rajouter quoi que ce soit, le petit blond mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Trowa et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Quatre se réveilla dans les bras de son pilote préféré et soupira d'aise. " Si tu savais comme je t'aime Trowa." Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour voir un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de Quatre.

_ Bonjour, lui dit le petit blond

_.......

Le Français se dégagea de son ami et alla dans la cuisine. Quatre le suivit sans rien dire. Le petit déjeuner fut moins gai que d'habitude. Trowa et Quatre évitait à tout prix de se regarder et Heero était perdu dans ses pensées. Seul Duo parlait et ce fut le pauvre Wufei qui fut sa cible. Ce dernier finit par se lever et poursuivit l'Américain dans toute la maison. 

Il était sur le point de l'attraper quand l'ordinateur de Heero se mit à clignoter. Ce dernier se leva et se précipita sur sa machine. Duo se mit derrière lui et s'appuya sur ses épaules. Heero en aurait presque oublié de respirer si Duo ne lui avait pas demandé s'ils avaient une mission. 

_ Hum...

_ Cool!!! S'écria Duo. On va pouvoir s'amuser. On part où ? Quand ?

_ Il nous faut détruire une base d'Oz en Egypte. On part maintenant.

_Génial!! Vite préparons les affaires!!

Et il se précipita à l'étage.

_ Il va nous tuer, murmura Wufei

Et les autres ne purent qu'approuver. Malheureusement, cette mission fut un fiasco total.

Duo et Quatre étaient dans la base et posaient les bombes. Heero, Trowa et Wufei se battaient à l'extérieur. 

_ Vous avez finis ? demanda Heero dans la radio

_ Oui oui, répondit Duo. On arr....

_ Duo?

Aucune réponse.

_ Duo ? Duo ? Répond !

Mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Alors, sans réfléchir, Heero sauta hors de son gundam et se précipita dans la base. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que Trowa l'avait suivit. Les deux pilotes coururent à l'endroit où devaient se trouver Duo et Quatre mais leur course fut stoppée par une dizaine de gardes armés.

_ Plus un geste! ordonna le gradé. Qu on les enferme!

Et c'est comme ça que quatre des pilotes se retrouvèrent à la merci de leurs ennemis. 

Les amis furent enfermés dans une cellule noire et glaciale. Heero s'était précipité sur Duo en lui demandant comment il allait.

_ Ca va, lui répondit le Shinigami d une petite voix. Mais qu'est-ce que toi et Trowa faites ici?

Heero tourna son regard vers le Français, qui était en train de rassurer Quatre. Ce dernier leva la tête et attendit la réponse. Heero et Trowa se regardèrent gênés.

_ Et bien, commença le perfect soldier, on avait pensé qu'on aurait pu vous récupérer avant que vous vous fassiez arrêter.

_ Je rêve ! S'écria Duo

_ .........

_ Vite, un calendrier! Il faut marquer ce jour dans les annales!!

Trowa et Heero le regardaient sans comprendre. Seul Quatre avait le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Nos deux glaçons préférés se sont inquiétés pour nous Quatre. Tu te rends compte?

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit le blond en souriant.

Trowa et Heero avaient déjà viré au rouge depuis belle lurette (ne pas croire que ce soit de l'amour, nooooooon). Mais ils reprirent vite leur masque " type sans émotions " quand ils entendirent la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Sans rien dire, des gardes s'emparèrent de Duo et de Quatre et les emmenèrent, laissant Heero et Trowa plus qu'inquiets qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer.

Les 2 pilotes furent conduits dans une salle où ils furent attachés. Treize fit bientôt son apparition.

_ Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez attaqué cette base ? Demanda t il

_ Pour nous amuser, répondit Duo en souriant. On s'ennuyait un peu.

Treize le gifla violemment.

_ Petit impertinent! Tu t'ennuyais? Je connais, moi aussi, certaines personnes qui s'ennuient et qui meurt d'envie de s'amuser avec vous.

Et il fit entrer quatre hommes dans la salle.

_ Messieurs, dit Treize, je vous laisse vous occuper de ces deux jeunes hommes. Amusez-vous bien!

Et il partit. Les hommes de mains du général s'avancèrent vers Duo et Quatre et la séance de torture commença. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir bien abîmé les deux pilotes qu'on les ramena enfin dans leur cellule. 

_ Les salauds! cracha Heero envoyant l'état de ses deux amis.

Puis, il se pencha sur Duo et, sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, il passa sa main sur la douce joue de son ami. Au début apeuré, ce dernier se dégagea en gémissant.

_ C'est moi, murmura Heero

_ Hee...chan?

_ Oui, je suis là.

Alors Duo se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait serré contre lui un Quatre tremblant de peur, pleurant et gémissant. Le jeune garçon  s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait au T-shirt de son ami, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine.

_ Calme-toi Quatre, murmura le pilote français en le berçant. Je suis la. C est finit.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit blond s'endormit. Trowa était furieux. Ils avaient osé toucher Quatre et ils allaient le regretter. 

Treize, suivit d'une dizaine de gardes, entrèrent dans la cellule et, sans rien dire, ils attachèrent solidement les 4 pilotes.

_ Vous avez causé beaucoup de dégâts, dit Treize, et cela ne peut rester impuni.

Il se tourna son regard vers Heero et Trowa qui serraient les 2 blessés dans leur bras.

_ Vous avez l'air de tenir à eux, remarqua Treize avec un sourire cruel.

_ Que voulez vous dire? demanda Heero en serrant Duo plus fort

Treize ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers un de ses soldats.

_ Dis-moi, lequel préfères-tu? Le petit blond, le natté, le grand brun ou le petit brun?

_ Colonel, dit le soldat, vous savez que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bruns.

_ Mais oui! C'est vrai! Alors vas-y, je t'en pris.

Le soldat s'avança alors vers Trowa, qui gardait pourtant son masque d'indifférence, même si au fond de lui, il était terrorisé. Le soldat arracha Quatre de l'étreinte du garçon aux yeux verts et le poussa dans un coin. Le petit blond avait beau hurler de ne pas le toucher, le soldat ne l'écoutait pas. 

Il emmena Trowa avec lui, dans une autre cellule, accompagné de trois autres gardes. Il étendit Trowa et le déshabilla devant ses camarades.  Le soldat commença ses caresses et, c'est à ce moment là que Trowa se mit à trembler et qu'il essaya de se dégager. Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il plaqua fermement le garçon sous lui et l'embrassa furieusement, en lui mordant la lèvre. Trowa goûta à son propre sang et faillit vomir. Mais l'homme était loin d'avoir fini. Ses mains descendirent sur son sexe et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il embrassa le cou de Trowa, meurtrissant la peau fine, descendit sur son torse, son ventre et prit le membre dans sa bouche. Trowa se cambra et gémit de douleur. Cet homme le répugnait. 

Au bout d'un moment, le soldat délaissa le membre pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa et présenta son membre durci par le plaisir à la bouche du jeune pilote. Il le força à l'ouvrir et s'enfonça dans sa gorge, faisant des va-et-vient qui étranglaient Trowa. Ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les retint. Il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à cet homme qui le violait. Le soldat se libéra dans sa bouche et le força à tout avaler. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il le retourna et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Trowa ne put s'empêcher de hurler tellement la douleur était forte. Sa douleur augmenta quand le garde donna de violents coups de reins. Quand il se libéra pour la seconde fois, il se retira brutalement de Trowa, lui arrachant un dernier cri de douleur.

Dans l'autre cellule, Duo serrait un Quatre en pleure.

_ Quatre, ne pleure plus, murmura Duo

_ Oh ! Duo, il a mal. Trowa a mal et il a peur.

_ Je sais.

_ Duo, j'ai peur pour lui. Il a déjà connu tellement de malheur et de souffrance dans sa vie, et voila que ça recommence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Heu... et bien...

_ Quatre, je sais que tu considère Trowa comme un frère et que c'est la même chose pour lui. Il doit sûrement se confier à toi. Si moi aussi je veux l'aider, tu dois me le dire.

Quatre hésita encore un moment puis relata ce que Trowa lui avait raconté sur son ancienne vie.

_ Quand il était petit, Trowa a été séparé de sa famille, et s'est retrouvé seul. Il errait dans les rues, a la recherche de nourriture. Et, un jour, il est tombé sur un homme qui lui a proposé du travail. Il avait faim, alors il n'a put qu'accepter.

_ C'était quoi ce travail?

_ .........

_ Quatre, dit-le moi.

_ Il devait..... il devait..... se prostituer, vendre son corps à celui qui payait le plus.

A cette nouvelle, Duo resta pétrifié. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

_ Mon Dieu, souffla t-il, c'est… horrible !

_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour lui.

_ Oui, je comprends. Pour lui, ça à recommencer.

Quatre hocha le tête et se serra davantage dans les bras du natté.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait réussi à pénétrer dans la base. Il avançait prudemment dans les couloirs, tuant tous les gardes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver en travers de son chemin. Puis, il entendit un groupe de gardes au détour d'un couloir.

_" Ils doivent être 4 ou 5", se dit Wufei.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être prit, il se cacha et attendit que les soldats passent. Mais, il aperçut alors Trowa au milieu des gardes. Ils les virent entrer dans une pièce. Wufei décida d'attendre qu ils sortent. Au bout d'un moment, les soldats sortirent et le Chinois entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruits. Ce qu'il vit le figea : Trowa était étendu, nu, sur le sol froid de la cellule, tremblant et pleurant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. 

Ce reprenant, il avança lentement vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence à ses côtés. Mais ce geste effraya Trowa qui se recula en gémissant.

_ C'est moi Trowa, murmura le Chinois.

_ Wu…Wufei…

La voix de Trowa était méconnaissable et Wufei dû se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il articulait.

_ Trowa, où sont les autres?

_ Plus... loin... dans une... autre cellule......

_ Tu peux marcher?

Pour toute réponse, Trowa se redressa mais il vacilla et Wufei se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils sortirent de la cellule. Trowa essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Surtout ne pas penser. Mais il avait froid. Si froid. Wufei, avec les indications de Trowa, arriva devant la cellule où étaient prisonniers les autres pilotes. Il crocheta la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

_ Vite!! S'écria t il. Sortons d'ici!!

Les pilotes courraient dans les couloirs. Wufei avait lâché Trowa pour pouvoir tirer sur les soldats qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin quand Trowa s'effondra.


	2. chapitre 2

Nom de l'auteur : Gwenaëlle

Adresse E-Mail :  yukidu78@hotmail.com

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : viol, action, torture !!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclamers : Pas à moi les 'tits bishos !!!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira !!!

L'ULTIME COMBAT

CHAPITRE 2

En voyant ça, Heero se précipita sur lui en ordonnant aux autres de fuir. Mais Wufei vint quand même l'aider à porter Trowa. Ce dernier était inconscient. Alors, Heero le prit dans ses bras et courut vers la sortie. Malheureusement au même moment, une vingtaine de gardes leur barrèrent la route.

_ Rendez-vous ou je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous abattre ! Dit le gradé.

Wufei et Heero n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il furent reconduit dans une cellule. Le seul point positif résidait dans le fait que Duo et Quatre étaient parvenus à s'échapper. Mais l'état critique de Trowa inquiétait Heero. En effet, le pilote aux yeux verts ne cessait de gémir et de bouger dans son sommeil.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait? S'énerva Heero. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans ces conditions.

_ Ils l'ont violé, dit Wufei calmement

A ces mots, Heero se retourna d'un bloc vers le Chinois.

_ Quoi ?

_Quand je suis entré dans la base, j'ai vu Trowa entouré de quatre gardes. Ils sont entrés dans une pièce et en sont ressortit longtemps après, mais sans Trowa. Alors je suis rentré à mon tour et… je l'ai vu. Il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, nu et… il pleurait.

_ Il pleurait, murmura Heero qui n'arrivait pas y croire.

Un silence s'installa dans la sombre cellule, Wufei le rompit après quelques instants :

_Tu pleures.

Ce n'était pas une question. Stupéfait, Heero se tourna vers le Chinois et il sentit alors les rivières mouillées sur ses joues. Il y porta sa main et put constater, qu'en effet, il pleurait. Il resta un moment sans réagir, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait, la première fois depuis sa mise en condition de soldat parfait.

_Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Wufei doucement.

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Trowa gémir dans son sommeil. 

_" Mais bon sang, se dit-il, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cette haine en moi ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude? Cette peur ? Je suis un soldat, un soldat parfait et je ne devrais rien ressentir. Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce Trowa lui-même qui me met dans cet état? Non, c'est impossible. Pourtant, je me suis inquiété pour lui. J'ai eut peur pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? "_

Wufei comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Heero à ce moment là. Il le voyait à son visage: de l'incompréhension, de la peur. Il le saisissait très bien car il avait ressentit les même chose avec sa femme, maintenant morte. Il n'avait compris ses sentiments qu'une fois qu'elle fut morte et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Mais il pourrait éviter ça à Heero. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et se mit en face de son ami.

_ Heero, écoute-moi bien, je sais à quoi tu penses.

Le soldat parfait le regarda sans comprendre.

_Tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes ce que tu ressens ? Tu ne comprends pas et tu as peur.

_ Mais......

_ Non, laisse moi finir. J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais, pourquoi je ressentais ça. Et, quand je l'ai enfin compris, il était trop tard.

Heero continuait à le regarder sans comprendre.

_ Heero, ce que tu ressens, c'est… de l'amour.

Le soldat parfait écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne ressens pas d'amour...

_ Vraiment? Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'es pas inquiet de voir Trowa comme ça ?

_ Je...

_ Est-ce que tu n'as pas peur pour lui?

_ ........

_ Est-ce que tu ne ressens pas de la haine pour ceux qui lui ont fait ça?

Heero avait baissé les yeux et semblait réfléchir.

_ Heero, tu es amoureux de Trowa. Il ne faut pas que tu en ais peur. Accepte-le. Cesse de réfléchir et laisse toi guider par tes sentiments.

Le soldat parfait gardait le silence.

_" Serait-ce possible que je sois amoureux de lui ? Peut-être que Wufei a raison. Oui, peut-être que je suis amoureux de Trowa. Après tout, il est loin d être laid, au contraire. Il a de splendides yeux verts, comme des émeraudes, il a un visage magnifique et il est calme. Je me sens bien quand je suis près de lui. Il m'apaise."_

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait, cela amusa Wufei.

_ Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

_ Je... Je pense que... tu as raison.

_ Non, ne le pense pas, soit en sûr. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Heero baissa les yeux et, au bout d'un moment, il les releva et reprit d'une voix ferme:

_ Je suis amoureux de Trowa.

Rien qu'en disant ces mots, notre soldat fut soulagé. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps car la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et une dizaine de gardes entrèrent. Ils attachèrent les 3 pilotes au mur. Trowa fut réveillé par une gifle de l'un des gardes. Il jeta des regards apeurés autour de lui, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Puis son regard se posa sur Heero qui lui fit un sourire rassurant ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Treize ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il fit sortir des gardes, n'en gardant que 5 avec lui. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la cellule. Les trois pilotes de gundam étaient alignés, les mains au-dessus de leur tête. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du colonel.

_ Alors comme ça, 05 est venu vous sauver, dit-il. Mes félicitations 05, ce fut une belle réussite!

_ Allez vous faire foutre! cracha Wufei.

_ Quel langage !!! Vous devriez apprendre les bonnes manières, petit.

Wufei était furieux. Cet homme avait le don de le faire sortir hors de ses gonds.

_ Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié votre tentative d'évasion, continua le général. Nous n'avions pas fini notre petit jeu. Mais bon, puisque vous êtes la, je vais pouvoir me divertir.

Il regarda les trois pilotes tour à tour avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, se demandant lequel il allait choisir. Son regard s'arrêta sur le plus grand des pilotes.

_ Il parait que tu as été très bien, lui dit-il, mes hommes ont beaucoup aimé. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs demandé de te remercier.

_ Ordure !! hurla Heero

Treize fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

_ Vu qu'ils ont apprécié, nous allons continuer avec toi. Gardes !

Deux des gardes détachèrent Trowa et l'attachèrent en face de ses amis.

_ Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Heero, furieux, à Treize

_ M'amusez, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Treize fit un geste et un soldat lacéra le haut de Trowa, déjà tout déchiré, il tomba à terre, dévoilant le buste abîme. Le Français avait l'air terrorisé: il était aussi pale qu un mort et de violents tremblements le secouaient. Il jetait des regards désespérés a Heero qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis vint le premier coup. Un garde, tenant une ceinture du cuir à la main, le frappait furieusement et Trowa ne pu retenir ses hurlements.

_ Arrêtez!!! Hurla Heero qui ne pouvait regarder son ami se faire torturer. Arrêtez !!!!

Mais c'était peine perdue. Le garde continuait de battre Trowa avec un certain plaisir. Le torse de ce dernier était en sang. Au bout d'un moment, le garde stoppa et Trowa cessa de crier, pensant que c'était enfin fini. Mais il se trompait. Il sentit une chose visqueuse sur lui et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir: deux gardes étaient en train de lécher ses plaies. Trowa n'avait même plus la force de se dégager et subit cette nouvelle torture en gémissant. Une fois que les gardes eurent lécher toutes les plaies, un autre s'avança et prit son menton dans sa main pour le forcer à relever la tête. Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa férocement, lui mordant la langue. Cette fois, Trowa ne put empêcher ses larmes de s'écouler. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le garde descendit sa main et la glissa dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Il prit son sexe et commença son mouvement de va-et-vient. Trowa sanglotait, n'en pouvant plus. Le soldat rompit le baiser, lécha les larmes du Français, et descendit sur son torse. Il mordit violemment un téton, faisant hurler Trowa de douleur. 

Heero et Wufei tentaient de se détacher mais les chaînes étaient solides et ils ne purent qu'assister à cette scène terrible, le dos coller aux murs froids, les poings cripés dans leurs étaux d'acier.

 L'homme continuait toujours de s'acharner sur le brun, s'amusant à le faire crier. 

_ Sil vous plait, se mit a geindre le jeune homme, arrêtez...je vous en pris...laissez-moi...

Mais le soldat n'écoutait pas. Trowa l'excitait beaucoup et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Il reprit possession des lèvres du pilote et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Puis il descendit à son cou et le mordit. Trowa retint son cri, et cette fois, essaya de se dégager. Mais le soldat le frappa au visage, faisant éclater sa lèvre sous l'impact. 

Le coup laissa Trowa dans l'inconscience pendant un moment, laissant le temps au soldat de lui enlever son pantalon. Il prit le sexe du garçon, le faisant couiner de douleur. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi. 

Il préférait entendre les plaintes de son prisonnier. Il donna un dernier coup de langue et se redressa. Puis, avec l'aide d'un autre garde, il le retourna et reprit le fouet en main. Les coups qu'il donnait, étaient encore plus fort que les précédents et la pièce fut remplit des hurlements déchirants de la victime. Celui-ci avait mal, peur. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée sans force ni volonté.

_ Arrêtez, murmura-t-il, je vous en pris...

Trowa était un pilote de gundam et on lui avait apprit à supporter la douleur. Mais Trowa avait aussi été violé et tous ses souvenirs enfouis étaient remontés à la surface de son esprit, laissant un jeune homme terrorisé, apeuré. Un enfant. Un enfant de dix-sept ans. Il n'était plus le soldat surentraîné. Un enfant qu'on torturait. Alors, une image surgit dans son esprit, une image rassurante, amicale. Une image aimante; Heero... Heero pourrait l'aider.

 _ Heero !!! Souffla-t-il, je t'en pris, aide-moi…

A l'appel presque inaudible de son nom, Heero avait sursauté. Trowa l'appelait. Trowa lui demandait son aide. Un moment, il fut heureux que ce soit lui que Trowa appelle mais c'était un appel au secours et il devait faire quelque chose.

Il tira alors de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes, se faisant mal aux poignets, se déchirant même la peau. Mais, il réussi a dégager une de ses mains des anneaux métalliques qui le maintenaient prisonniers. Il tenta alors de dégager son autre poignet mais, à ce moment la, une main ferme lui maintint le bras au mur et l'immobilisa. C'était Treize.

_Tu cherches encore à t'évader, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas y arriver? Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix.

Il fit un geste à un des gardes qui sortit de la cellule. Pendant ce temps, Treize avait commandé à un autre de rattacher le poignet de Heero. Le soldat revint en tenant une seringue à la main qu il donna à son général. Ce dernier s'approcha de Trowa.

 _ Pour avoir tenter de t'évader, tu vas mourir 01 et tu vas emmener 05 avec toi. Mais réjouis-toi, tu vas mourir de la main de l'un de tes amis.


	3. chapitre 3

Nom de l'auteur : Gwenaëlle

Adresse E-Mail :  yukidu78@hotmail.com

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : viol, action, torture !!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclamers : Pas à moi les 'tits bishos !!!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira !!! Il est plus soft que les deux premiers.

L'ULTIME COMBAT

CHAPITRE 3

_Quoi ? 

Pour toute réponse, Treize injecta un produit dans le bras de Trowa. 

_Laissez moi vous expliquer, dit Treize. Ce produit est tout nouveau. Il me permet de contrôler une personne et de lui faire faire ce que je veux. 

Il se tourna vers Trowa et le détacha. Le jeune garçon s'effondra par terre. 

_Lève toi ! Lui ordonna le colonel d'Oz. 

Et Trowa obéit. 

_Vous voyez, il fait tout ce que je lui ordonne. Si je lui donnais l'ordre de se tuer, il le ferait. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va mourir, enfin pas pour l'instant. 

Il regarda Trowa et lui souffla à l'oreille : 

_Tues-les, lentement. 

Trowa avança alors vers ses amis, titubant. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Heero et se planta devant lui. 

_Trowa, murmura le soldat parfait, ne l'écoute pas. Tu ne peux pas nous tuer. Tu n'es pas oblige de l'écouter. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. 

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il avança ses mains et enserra le cou de son coéquipier de ses longs doigts. 

_Trowa, non ! Ne fait pas ça ! Hurla Wufei. 

_Trowa, je t'en pris, murmura Heero qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ne fait pas ça. 

Là, la lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de Wufei. 

_Heero, dit lui, dit lui ce que tu ressens ! Il faut qu'il le sache ! 

Alors, sans se poser plus de question, Heero lui obéit machinalement, pour sauver sa vie et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le Français se sente coupable de sa mort. 

_Trowa, souffla-t-il, je... je... t'aime... 

Ces mots ne firent pas effet tout de suite, Heero allait perdre connaissance, à bout de souffle. 

_Que… C'est vrai…

Trowa avait les yeux écarquillés et son étreinte se relâcha autours de la gorge d'Heero. Il toussa et chercha à reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Le grand brun semblait perdu, le regard fixé sur Heero. Ce dernier planta ses yeux cobalts dans les émeraudes de son ami. 

_Oui… Trowa, répéta-t-il, je… je t'aime de… de tout mon cœur. N'écoute pas Treize. Il ne cherche qu'à te faire du mal. Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie. Juste moi. Je veux te rendre heureux Trowa. Je veux te voir sourire, je veux t'entendre rire. Je veux seulement t'aimer. 

Des larmes se mirent à glisser le long des joues du Français et il se prit la tête entre ses mains en hurlant, comme si une douleur sans non le transperçait. 

_TROWA !!!!!! Hurla Heero. 

Le Français s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant. Un des gardes se précipita vers lui mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Trowa le désarma et le tua sans ciller. Et, avec cette agilité qui le faisait ressembler à un félin prédateur, il tua les autres gardes et pointa son arme en direction de Treize.

_Non ! Hurla celui-ci. Tu dois m'obéir... 

_Non, murmura Trowa. 

Et il tira. 

Treize s'écroula, mort. 

Sans un mot, Trowa détacha ses deux amis. Heero s'avança vers lui et lui prit l'arme des mains. Alors le Français s'écroula en pleurant. Heero s'accroupit en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. 

_Chut... c'est finit mon amour... je ne veux plus te voir verser de larmes. 

Le pilote aux yeux vert s'accrocha désespérément à son ami, cachant son visage dans son cou. 

_Heero... Chuchota-t-il dans un murmure plein de détresse. 

_Calme-toi. 

_Pardon... pardon... Ses paroles se répétaient comme une litanie sans fin.  

_Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est pas ta faute… c'est pas ta faute… C'est Treize. C'est pas ta faute… 

Trowa resta un long moment dans les bras d'Heero, jusqu'à ce que Wufei leur dise qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille maintenant. 

_Tu as raison, répondit Heero avec une voix plus convaincue. Trowa, tu peux marcher ? 

_Je… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. 

Il tenta de se lever mais s'effondra aussitôt. Alors Heero se pencha sur lui et le souleva doucement dans ses bras. Trowa se serra contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. 

_Ne m'abandonne pas, bredouilla-t-il en tremblant. 

_Jamais, répondit Heero en l'embrassant sur le front comme pour rassurer un enfant. 

Trowa releva la tête et le regarda. Puis il reposa sa tête sur son épaule. 

_J'ai froid, souffla-t-il, j'ai si froid, tellement froid. 

Heero le serra plus fort contre lui, inquiet de son état. Puis, en silence, ils sortirent de leur cellule et avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs. Trowa s'était endormis dans les bras d Heero. Soudain, ils entendirent un léger bruit et s'arrêtèrent net. Wufei, qui avait une arme en main, se mit devant ses amis. Mais, à leur grande surprise, ce fut Duo et Quatre qu'ils virent arriver, se déplaçant comme deux ombres dans les couloirs obscurs. 

_Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Wufei. 

_A ton avis Wuffy ? On est là pour vous aider. 

_On aurait pu s'en sortir sans votre aide. Et c'est WUFEI baka !!! 

Quatre, lui, s'était précipiter sur Heero et Trowa. 

_Par Allah, murmura le petit blond en voyant le pilote inconscient. 

_Il faut vite qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite, avança Duo. Allons-y. 

Et tous le suivirent sans discuter. 

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun garde et sortirent facilement de la base. Duo avait volé une jeep, et tous, montèrent dedans. Wufei conduisait, refusant que ce soit Duo qui prenne le volant. Ce dernier était à coté de lui. A l'arrière, Quatre et Heero donnaient les premiers soins à Trowa qui ne cessait de geindre dans son sommeil. 

_Ils l'ont violé ? Murmura Quatre. 

_Oui. 

_Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être heureux ? Pourquoi doit-il sans cesse souffrir ? Revivre ses angoisses ? 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

Quatre raconta alors à  Heero tout ce qu'il avait déjà conté à Duo quelques temps auparavant. Et là, tous les sentiments du soldat parfait l'envahirent, il en eut le souffle coupé. 

Tant de haine. 

Comment cela était-il possible d'engendrer tant de haine en un seul être ? Mais il n'y avait pas que de la haine. Non, il y avait autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? De la peur? De... l'amour ??? 

Quatre avait dû mal à faire le tri dans tous ces sentiments mais une chose était sûr: Heero aimait Trowa. D'un amour tellement fort qu'il eut dû mal à l'imaginer. Heero n'était pas du genre à avoir des sentiments amoureux légers, ils étaient très puissants, très forts, passionnés et sans limites. Quatre sourit en son fors intérieur. Il s'était trompé. Trowa pourrait enfin être heureux. Oui. Ce bonheur allait lui être apporté par Heero. Heero, le soldat parfait. Le petit arabe fut en même temps soulagé que ce soit Heero car il était sur qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il l'aimerait et le protégerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. 

_Merci Heero, murmura-t-il.

Le soldat parfait lui jeta un regard interrogateur. 

_Merci de l'aimer. 

Heero ne lui répondit pas. Il passa simplement une main sur la joue de Trowa qui s'apaisa enfin un peu. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra deux orbes cobalt. Ces yeux le rassuraient et il ne les quitta pas. 

_Heero… 

_Chut, repose-toi Trowa. 

_J'ai mal, gémit le Français. Je… je veux pas mourir. 

_Je sais… chut… mais on va rentrer à la planque et appeler Sally. En attendant, dors. 

En voyant que Trowa ne l'écoutait pas, il lui prit la main et se pencha sur lui. 

_Je suis là et je ne partirais pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la planque et Heero porta Trowa jusqu'à son lit pendant que Wufei appelait Sally. Le soldat parfait était resté avec Trowa qui gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts. 

_Trowa, tu devrais te reposer, lui signifia Heero 

_Non… Le Français avait laissé poindre la peur dans sa voix sans même sans apercevoir.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici Trowa. 

_Je ne… je ne veux pas revivre… j'ai… peur... avoua-t-il à contre cœur. 

Heero lui prit la main et la serra pour le rassurer. 

_Je... je les revois, murmura Trowa. Ils sont là et... il recommence. Toutes les nuits ils reviennent. J'ai peur... je ne veux plus...

Trowa commençait à avoir dû mal à retenir ses sanglots quand Heero se pencha sur lui: 

_Trowa, tout ça, c'est fini mon ange. Je suis avec toi et plus personne ne te fera de mal, plus jamais. 

Les deux pilotes se regardèrent longuement et Heero se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse frôler les lèvres de son amant, ce dernier se tourna dos à Heero. 

_... 

_Non. Heero, il ne faut pas. Ne m'aime pas, s'il te plait. Je ne t'apporterai rien. 

_Mais... Tro… 

A ce moment là, Sally fit éruption dans la chambre et demanda à Heero de sortir. Ce dernier hésita mais fini pas obéir à regret. 

Dans le couloir, les quatre pilotes attendaient, ne parlant pas, perdu dans leur pensée. Ni Heero, ni Quatre n'avait remarqué le bras de Wufei autour des épaules de Duo. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs sursauté et s'était retourné vers le Chinois. Wufei lui sourit gentiment et Duo se laissa aller contre lui. 

Quand enfin Sally eut fini de soigner Trowa, Quatre poussa Duo et Wufei devant lui pour laisser Heero seul avec Trowa. Ce dernier remercia le petit arabe d'un léger mouvement de tête et entra dans la chambre. Il avança lentement vers Trowa sans que celui ci ne le remarque vraiment. Puis, il avança sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais là, encore une fois, Trowa se dégagea en lui tournant le dos. 

_Trowa, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Heero attristé par cette réaction. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal si c'est ça dont tu a peur. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. 

_Non, tu ne peux pas m'aimer !!! 

_Et pourquoi ?  

Trowa se recroquevilla dans le lit et son corps se secoua sous les sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Alors Heero le retourna doucement et planta son regard dans celui couleur d'émeraude de son amour. 

_Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aimer ? 

Trowa baissa les yeux. 

_Parce que... parce que... je suis sale… 

_Quoi ? 

_Je suis salis Heero. Je suis souillé au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Je ne mérite personne et surtout pas toi. Je suis trop faible Heero. Regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. 

_Trowa, je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu est salis ou souillé, explique-moi. 

Trowa hésita et ses larmes devinrent plus abondantes.

_ Heero... j'ai été... j'ai été... 

_Dis-le, Trowa, dis-le. 

_J'ai été... 

Mais il ne put pas le dire, c'était trop dur. Il se replia sur lui-même et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. 

_Va-t-en, supplia-t-il, va-t-en. Laisse-moi. 

Heero lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de sortir de la chambre. Trowa se leva dés qu il entendît la porte se fermer. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, enleva ses vêtements et alla dans la douche. Il prit un gant et commença à frotter sa peau de manière violente, comme si, en le faisant, il pouvait effacer les traces des personnes qui l'avaient abusé. 

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il entendait l'eau couler et Heero commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors, il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, en silence, sans causer le moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il toqua à la porte en appelant Trowa mais aucune réponse ne lui fut renvoyée. Il n'hésita plus et rentra dans la pièce, inquiet. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, tous vos commentaires dans les reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !!! * chibi eyes*


	4. chapitre 4

Nom de l'auteur : Gwenaëlle

Adresse E-Mail :  yukidu78@hotmail.com

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : viol, action

L'ULTIME COMBAT

CHAPITRE 4

Trowa était agenouillé dans la douche, en pleure, et se frottant la peau. Mais il le faisait à l'excès et sa peau était rouge et saignait par certains endroits. Heero se précipita sur lui et lui arracha le gant des mains. Trowa, par réflexe, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant, cachant son visage dans ses bras.

_Trowa, c'est moi Heero. Calme-toi.

Mais Trowa reculait à chaque fois que Heero avançait. Il était complètement apeuré et ne reconnaissait même plus son ami. Pour lui c'était encore un homme qui venait pour lui faire du mal.

_S il vous plait, murmura t t-il, laissez moi... arrêtez...je ne veux pas...

_Trowa.....

Mais cela ne servait a rien et Heero ne su plus quoi faire. Soudain, il entendit qu on frappait a la porte et une petite tête blonde apparut.

_Quatre!! S'écria Heero. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Trowa ne me reconnaît pas et… il… a peur… peur de moi…

_Ok, d'abord, tu te calmes, dit Quatre de sa voix douce.

Puis il s approcha doucement de son meilleur ami et s'accroupit en face de lui. Sa main se posa sur son bras. Trowa sursauta et se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même. Mais Quatre ne le laissa pas faire et attrapa doucement son visage, le forçant à la relever. De son pouce, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du pilote français.

_Trowa, c'est nous, dit calmement le petit blond. Tu es en sécurité ici, Heero veille sur toi et nous aussi. On ne te laissera jamais tomber. On te le promet. Ce que tu as vécu dans ton enfance ne se reproduira pas, n'est ce pas Heero ?

Ce dernier s'agenouilla à son tour et prit une des mains de son ami.

_Quatre a raison, murmura-t-il, rien ne se reproduira parce que je serai là pour toi Trowa. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Je t'aime Trowa. Je t'aime tellement.

Alors Trowa se laissa tomber dans ses bras et s'accrocha désespérément à lui en pleurant. Heero le serra contre lui et le berça.

_Je t'aime mon Trowa, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Trowa répondit en nichant sa tête dans son cou accueillant et fini par s'endormir. Alors Quatre apporta un peignoir et le mit à Trowa. Puis, doucement, Heero le souleva et le porta à son lit. Quatre s'était discrètement éclipsé.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Trowa dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Heero n'était pas partit et continuait à le veiller, lui tenant la main. Finalement, Trowa finit par ouvrir les yeux et rencontrèrent ceux du japonais.

_Heero?

_Oui, je suis là, souffla Heero avec tendresse à son oreille.

Le soldat parfait passa sa main dans les cheveux de Trowa puis descendit jusqu'à sa joue. Inconsciemment, le Français appuya sa tête sur  cette main rassurante. Heero avait sentit son coeur s'emballer par la réaction du pilote aux yeux vert. Alors, du pouce, il caressa sa joue. Trowa ferma les yeux, se sentant  protégé, apaisé.

_ Heero? Finit-il par demander

_Hum ?

_C'est… c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure?

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime Trowa. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. C'est vrai que je ne montrais pas mes sentiments mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'en avais pas. Tu m'as fait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et je t'en remercie. Tu m'as fait découvrir… l'Amour. 

Ce dernier n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et il se jeta au cou d'Heero.

_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, sanglota le Français.

Heero s'écarta légèrement de son ami et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_De quoi tu parles?

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait m'aimer, surtout toi.

_ Et pourquoi ? Heero était sincèrement surpris par cette déclaration.

_ Je pensais que tu me considérerais comme un faible, murmura Trowa en baissant les yeux

_  Regarde-moi !

Trowa obéit.

_ Jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme tel et jamais je ne le penserai. Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux Trowa. Tu as réussi à surmonter ce que tu as vécu pendant ton enfance alors que beaucoup aurait abandonné. De plus, tu es un pilote de gundam et on n'est pas pilote de gundam pour rien. Trowa, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et je me fiche pas mal que tu sois " sale " car pour moi, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es mon Trowa. Mon ange silencieux.

_Heero...

Mais le soldat parfait ne lui laissa rien ajouter. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, le serrant fort contre lui. Au début tendu, Trowa fini par se laisser aller dans ses bras rassurants.

" C est Heero, se dit Trowa, et Heero ne me fera jamais de mal". 

Heero, sans cesser de l'embrasser, l'allongea sur le lit, se mettant au dessus de lui. Puis, il glissa une de ses mains dans le peignoir de Trowa. Mais ce dernier sursauta et Heero rompit le baiser. Il caressa tendrement la joue du français pour le rassurer.

_ Je suis désolé Trowa, je n'aurai pas dû.

Le Français ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard de Heero.

_Trowa n'ait pas peur. Je te promets de ne rien faire sans ton accord. Je ne te toucherai plus.

Pour toute réponse, le Français se lova dans ses bras.

_ Merci, murmura t il.

Heero l'entoura de ses bras et s'allongea à coté de lui. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Japonais se souvienne des blessures que Trowa s'était fait dans la douche. Sans dire un mot, il embrassa son ami sur le front et se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain et ne ressortit quelques instant après.

_ Je vais soigner tes plaies Trowa. Tu me laisses faire ?

Le Français hocha la tête et regarda Heero s'avancer vers lui, ne pouvant retenir l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Heero s'assit sur le lit et défit le peignoir de Trowa. Mais ce dernier, par réflexe, se recula.

_ Trowa, je veux juste soigner tes blessures. Laisse moi faire.

A nouveau, il défit le peignoir de son ami et ce dernier le laissa faire. Doucement, Heero passa la pommade sur les plaies. Au contact des mains sur sa peau, Trowa avait gémit et tremblait légèrement. Pour le rassurer, Heero lui parlait. Au son de la voix du Japonais, Trowa s'était calmé et ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Quand Heero eut finit, il ramena les affaires dans la salle de bain et vint se planter devant le lit, dévorant Trowa du regard.

" Ce qu'il est beau" se dit-il.

 Le français se sentait mal a l aise sous ce regard.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander.

_Je me disais que tu étais vraiment très beau.

Trowa rougit à ces mots et baissa la tête. Heero éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit. Il releva doucement la tête de son ami, toujours en souriant.

_ Oui Trowa, tu es beau, mon… lion sauvage.

A ce surnom, le Français haussa un sourcil.

_ Lion sauvage ?

_Oui. Pour moi tu es comme cet animal. Tu es fort comme lui et aussi dur à apprivoiser.

Trowa rougit de plus belle et Heero éclata de rire.

_Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis.

Cela ne fit que le faire rougir encore plus. Ne résistant plus, Heero s'allongea dans le lit et prit Trowa dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Trowa, pour toute réponse, se colla plus à lui.

_ Heero?

_ Oui?

_ Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu es différent. Tu parles plus et tu souris.

_ Oui mais ce n'est rien que pour toi. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi, je suis heureux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je veux te le montrer parce que c'est grâce à toi.

A ces mots, Trowa se remit à pleurer. Inquiet, Heero lui releva la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as?

_ C est la première fois que l'on me dit ça. C'est la première que quelqu'un est heureux grâce à moi. Je n'ai jamais rien apporter à personne.

_ Non, c'est faux. Trowa, tu es un pilote de gundam et tu veux apporter la paix aux colonies. Et puis...

_ Quoi ? Dis le moi.

_ Trowa, tu es quelqu'un qui dégage une telle tranquillité que rien que le fait de rester a côté de toi apaise les gens. J'aime ça chez toi Trowa. Tu à le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Mais pas que moi, les autres aussi. Trowa, nous avons tous besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de tes compétences en tant que pilote mais nous avons aussi besoin de toi en tant que Trowa. Tu es l équilibre du groupe.

Trowa se massa un peu plus dans ses bras.

_ Merci Heero, merci.

Heero le serra plus fort contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Sous les caresses, Trowa fini par s'endormir. Heero l'observa un moment puis fini pas fermer les yeux. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par les gémissements de Trowa. Ce dernier s'agitait beaucoup, il était tout en sueur, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos, son corps était secoué par de violents tremblements et il répétait sans cesse: "Non, je vous en pris, arrêtez". Heero essayait de le réveiller en le secouant mais il n'y avait rien a faire: Trowa restait prisonnier de son rêve. Puis, soudain, il se réveilla en hurlant, se redressant dans le lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Heero l'agrippa par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

_ Trowa, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Le français se lova contre lui, cachant son visage contre son haut.

_ Heero...

_ Shut, c est fini, je suis là.

_ Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

_ Jamais Trowa, jamais. Je t'aime.

Trowa se serra davantage contre Heero. Ce dernier se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Trowa avec lui. Ce dernier avait la tête sur la poitrine de son ami qui l'encerclait de ses bras, caressant son dos pour le rassurer.

_ Tu as rêvé d'Eux ?

_ Oui, murmura Trowa en cachant son visage dans son cou.

_ Trowa, tu ne devrais pas tout garder pour toi. Parle en moi. Ou si tu ne veux, parles en a Quatre.

_ Non. Si je dois parler, je le ferai mais c'est à toi que je le dirais.

A ces mots, une grande joie envahit Heero et il embrassa Trowa sur le front.

_ Parce que... parce que je... je t'aime...

La, Heero cru qu'il avait mal entendu et il releva la tête de son ami.

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Trowa cru qu'il avait dit une bêtise et baissa les yeux.

_Je... je croyais que...  tu m'aimais. Moi... je t'aime…

Pour toute réponse, Heero l'embrassa passionnément et Trowa répondit timidement au baiser. Puis il serra le Français contre lui.

_ Trowa, je t'aime tellement.

_ Moi aussi Heero.


	5. chapitre 5

**L'ULTIME COMBAT**

  
_CHAPITRE 5_  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla le 1er et sourit en voyant que Trowa était toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait même mit ses bras autour de la taille de Heero, le serrant comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Heero l'observa un moment puis passa sa main sur sa joue pour le réveiller. Trowa gémit et ouvrit les yeux.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour mon ange. Tu as faim ?  
- Oui, un peu.  
- Alors allons y.  
Les 2 garçons se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait les 3 autres pilotes. En les voyant, Quatre et Duo se jetèrent au cou du français  
- Tu nous as fait peur Tro-man, dit Duo  
- Tu vas bien? lui demanda Quatre.  
- Oui, je vais bien, répondit Trowa en se dégageant des bras de ses 2 amis pour aller dans ceux de Heero. Je vais même très bien.  
Les autres les regardèrent en souriant. Ils s'installèrent à table ou Wufei mangeait déjà. Pour l'embêter ( on y croit tous), Duo s'approcha de lui par-derrière et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Wufei devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en un temps record.  
- MAXWELL! hurla t il. LACHE MOI!  
Mort de rire, Duo le lâcha. Mais il riait tellement qu'il s'effondra, se tenant les côtes.  
- T'aurais vu ta tête !  
Wufei le regarda un moment, furieux puis son visage changea d'expression. Il s'accroupit en face de Duo et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui avait cesser de rire. Le visage du chinois s'avança et il ne fut bientôt qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'américain.  
- Tu sais qu'on est bien dans tes bras, murmura Wufei.  
Là, ce fut au tour de Duo de rougir. Soudain, Wufei posa ses lèvres sur celle du natté pour un baiser qui ne dura même pas une seconde. Duo ne bougeait plus et Wufei explosa de rire. Ses rires sortirent Duo de sa torpeur et il sauta sur Wufei. Les 2 amis se bagarrèrent amicalement sous les yeux attendris des 3 autres. Puis Duo et Wufei se séparèrent et ils retournèrent à table. La journée se passa bien sauf à un moment ou Heero faillit commettre un meurtre. Les G-boys décidèrent d'aller à la piscine. Ils avaient faillit déclencher une véritable émeute chez les filles quand ils arrivèrent en maillot de bain. Mais eux s en fichaient pas mal. Wufei était occupé à essayer d'attraper Duo pour le noyer. Heero était dans l'eau, collé à l'un des bords, avec Trowa contre lui. Quatre leur parlait.  
- Vous croyez qu ils vont se mettre ensemble ? demanda t il en regardant Duo et Wufei.  
- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Heero en serrant Trowa.  
Tout à l'heure discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les 3 hommes qui les regardaient. Enfin, ils regardaient surtout Trowa. Il était vrai que celui-ci était magnifique : un corps fin, musclé, élancé. Les 3 hommes ne le lâchaient pas du regard, attendant un moment ou il serait seul. Et ce moment arriva. Trowa sortait de l'eau et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour chercher quelque chose. Les hommes le suivirent. Ils virent le garçon vers les casiers et, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils lui sautèrent dessus. L'un d'eux le baillonna avec sa main pendant que les 2 autres le maintenaient au sol. Trowa était affolé, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et tremblait de tous ses membres." Non.....je ne veux pas que ça recommence......non......Heero!!!!!". Un des hommes commença à le toucher. Ses mains caressaient brutalement son torse. L'autre homme, lui, léchait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le pauvre Trowa était complètement affolé. Soudain, l'homme qui le caressait fut violemment repousser en arrière. Trowa ouvrit les yeux et pu voir un Heero furieux. Son regard lançait des éclairs. Il avança vers les 2 autres hommes et aurait pu les tuer si Wufei ne lui avait pas sauter dessus pour l'arrêter.  
- Arrête Heero, dit il, c'est bon, ils ont leur compte.  
Heero se calma alors et se précipita vers Trowa, recroquevillé au sol. Il mit une main sur son épaule et le retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
- C'est finit Trowa, murmura t-il, je suis là. Calme toi.  
Il serrait maintenant un Trowa pleurant mais soulagé. Il s'accrocha à Heero et cacha son visage dans son cou.  
- Heero...  
- Shut, calme toi. Je suis là.  
Trowa resta un long moment dans les bras de son ami puis finit par se calmer.  
- On rentre, dit Heero aux autres.  
Ces derniers ne contestèrent pas et ils rentrèrent. Trowa allait un peu mieux grâce à la bonne humeur de Duo et à l'amour de Heero. Le soir, ils commandèrent des pizzas( de qui vient l'idée a votre vis) et regardèrent les films qu'ils avaient loué. A la fin du 1er film, Trowa s'était endormit et Heero sourit en le voyant se serrer contre lui dans son sommeil. Plus tard, il le monta dans la chambre. Les jours passaient sans que les pilotes n'aient de mission. Trowa avait changé. Toujours craintif, apeuré, il cherchait sans cesse Heero quand celui-ci n'était pas là. Le soldat parfait était ravi quand son petit ami venait se serrer dans ses bras, demandant un calin ou un bisou. Mais il attendait plus de Trowa. Il voulait le toucher, lui faire l'amour. Mais le français refusait à chaque fois. Ce soir là, Heero retenta. Il avait Trowa dans ses bras et mit sa main sous le haut du français. Ce dernier recula immédiatement. Heero soupira.  
- Trowa, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi refuses tu que je te touche ? Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal.  
Trowa ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Alors Heero sortit du lit.  
- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Trowa  
- Dans ma chambre. Si je reste ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi.  
Il voulut partit quand il sentit 2 bras le retenir par la taille.  
- Je t'en pris, murmura Trowa, ne m'abandonne pas.  
- Je ne t'abandonne pas Trowa, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi ou sinon je ne me retiendrai pas.  
- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris.  
Voyant son amour pleurer, Heero ne pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Il se rallongea et Trowa se réfugia dans ses bras. Un silence s'installa mais le français le rompit.  
- Je veux bien le faire avec toi, murmura t il  
Heero cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Il releva la tête de son ami.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit?  
- Heero, je....je veux le faire avec toi...mais......  
- Mais.....  
- J'ai peur.....  
Alors, doucement, Heero reprit Trowa dans ses bras. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se leva sans un mot et prit quelque chose. Il se rallongea sur le lit et attacha ses poignets avec les menottes qu il avait prit, au montant du lit.  
- Heero?  
- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Trowa. Je ne peux pas te toucher, comme ca, tu n'auras pas peur. C'est toi qui commande.  
Trowa le regarda longuement et s'effondra sur son torse.  
- Je t'aime tellement, murmura t il  
- Moi aussi, dit Heero en embrassant ses cheveux.  
Trowa le regarda longuement et s'effondra sur son torse.  
  
- Je t'aime tellement, murmura t-il  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Heero en embrassant ses cheveux.  
  
Le français resta un moment sur son ami sans rien faire puis Heero sentit ses lèvres lui embrasser timidement le torse, lui envoyant une onde de plaisir dans tout le corps. Ses mains remontèrent lentement vers le visage du japonais pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Trowa se redressa et embrassa son ami qui répondit au baiser. Puis les lèvres descendirent dans son cou et Heero gémit. Croyant lui avoir fait mal, Trowa se redressa.  
  
- Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demanda Heero, haletant.  
  
- Je t'ai fait mal......  
  
- Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. S'il te plaît, continue.  
  
Trowa hésita puis se pencha à nouveau sur Heero. Il attrapa timidement un des tétons et le mordilla. Heero sentait le plaisir envahir tout son corps et ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il aurait voulu pouvoir toucher Trowa mais c'était trop tôt. Il devait le laisser faire pour le rassurer, lui redonner sa confiance. Il subit les tortures de son amant avec plaisir. Trowa s'était attaqué à l'autre téton. C'était incroyable la façon dont réagissait Heero. Il se tordait sous lui, mais pas de douleur. Non. Il se tordait de plaisir. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il ne pensai pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir dans cet acte qui l'avait tant terrifié. Aujourd'hui, il voulait entendre gémir Heero sous ses caresses. Après les tétons, Trowa descendit vers le nombril, dessinant au passage les muscles de son ami. Ses mains défirent le pantalon pendant que sa langue taquinait le nombril. Heero était au bord de l'extase. Trowa l'emmenait directement au 7 ème ciel. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait son pantalon. De long doigts couraient sur ses jambes, remontant vers son boxer. Et là, plus rien. Heero ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Trowa hésitant.  
  
- Trowa?  
  
Ce dernier leva la tête pour le regarder.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda Heero.  
  
Trowa sembla hésiter un moment puis se leva et prit une clé sur la table de chevet. Sans un mot, il détacha Heero et se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Trowa?  
  
- Je.......je voudrais que....ce soit toi qui....continue.  
  
- Tu es sur?  
  
- Oui, je te fais confiance.  
  
Ces mots firent pleurer Heero. Il resserra sa prise sur Trowa et lui fit pleins de petits bisous sur le visage.  
  
- Je t'aime, souffla t-il  
  
Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il rompit le baiser, il regarda son petit ami.  
  
- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Trowa, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.  
  
Trowa ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit. Heero embrassa son cou, le marquant comme si il lui appartenait. Trowa avait gémit sous la douce torture. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir, autant de bonheur, autant d'amour en même temps. Heero descendit encore, mordit un de ses tétons tandis que son autre main s'amusait avec l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent bien durcis par le plaisir, Heero les laissa et remonta à la bouche de Trowa pour l'embrasser. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Heero défaisait l'élastique qui retenait le bas du français. Il lui enleva lentement et Trowa se retrouva nu sous Heero. Mais, dans un réflexe, il se recroquevilla pour se cacher de Heero. Alors, ce dernier le retourna doucement et planta ses yeux cobalts dans les émeraudes.  
  
- Trowa, n'ai pas peur, c'est moi qui est en train de te toucher et personne d'autre. Je ne te ferai pas de mal mon ange. Laisse moi te voir. Tu as confiance en moi?  
Trowa sembla hésiter puis s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit et Heero pu admirer ce corps parfait qu'il avait devant les yeux. Trowa se sentait mal à l'aise alors le japonais lui sourit.  
  
- Tu es tellement beau Trowa, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille  
  
Puis il descendit à son cou pour le marquer une deuxième fois.  
  
- Heero..., gémit le français  
  
Voyant que Trowa réagissait bien à ses caresses, Heero continua. Il embrassa les tétons et se mit à dessiner les muscles du ventre avec sa langue, faisant frissonner Trowa. Il voulait connaître toutes les parties du corps parfait de son amant.  
- Tu as la peau si douce mon ange, souffla Heero  
  
Pour toute réponse, Trowa rougit ce qui fit sourire Heero. Ce dernier l'embrassa passionnément. Il descendit ses mains vers le bas ventre de son Trowa qui ne pu s'empêcher de trembler un peu. Pour le rassurer, Heero reprit sa douce torture sur les tétons. Au bout d'un moment, Trowa se calma. Mais au moment ou Heero toucha doucement son sexe de ses doigts, le français eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Heero prit alors son visage entre ses mains.  
  
- Trowa, écoute moi. Je sais que tu as peur mais c'est moi et je t'ai promit que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Fais moi confiance mon ange. Je t'aime.  
  
Il redescendit ses mains et prit doucement le sexe dans sa main. Trowa se tendit mais quand Heero commença son mouvement de va et vient, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Toutes ses peurs étaient parties sous la douce caresse de celui qu'il aimait. Oui, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Oui il savait que Heero ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il l'aimait de tout son coeur. Il subit avec plaisir la torture que lui infligeait son amour. Puis les doits furent remplacer par la bouche de Heero qui s'empara du sexe, le suçant, le mordillant gentiment. Trowa n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça un jour. Il se tortilla sous le plaisir, en demandant plus à son amant. Il mit ses mains sur la tête de Heero, l'obligeant à venir plus vers lui. Le japonais ne lui refusa rien et prit plus profondément le sexe de son petit ami. Trowa n'en pouvait plus et se libéra dans la bouche d'Heero. Ce dernier avala la semence de son amant et se redressa pour l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Trowa était en nage, respirant fort, épuisé.  
  
  
**A SUIVRE **  
  
  
  



	6. chapitre 6

**Nom de l'auteur :** Gwenaelle**  
Adresse E-Mail : **Yukidu78@hotmail.com**  
Base :** gundam wing**  
Genre :** yaoi, lemon ****

  
  
  
L'ULTIME COMBAT   
  
  


_Chapitre 6_  
  
  
  
Heero s'allongea à côté de Trowa, le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Heero ?  
- Oui?  
- Pourquoi....pourquoi tu .....arrêtes ?  
- Je ne veux pas le faire si tu n'es pas encore prêt Trowa, répondit Heero en souriant  
- Merci Heero, souffla Trowa en se blottissant plus contre lui  
Peu de temps après ; les 2 jeunes hommes s'endormirent. Trowa rêvait. Son rêve l'avait ramené dans son sombre passé, le jour ou il avait rencontré Ben, l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans le monde de la prostitution. Trowa devait vendre son corps à des hommes et donner l'argent à Ben. Ce dernier était assez satisfait de lui mais il lui arrivait aussi de le battre ou pire, de profiter de lui. Cet homme avait effrayé Trowa pendant toute son enfance. D'un bond, le français s'était redressé dans le lit, sans pour autant réveiller Heero. Il tremblait de peur mais aussi de colère. Il voulait retrouvé cet homme qui avait gâché sa vie, son enfance. Doucement, il se pencha sur son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis il se leva. Il enfila son jean et son pull à col roulé et sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans celle de Heero ou se trouvait son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et commença ses recherches sur Ben. Il passa plus de 3h00 sur la machine pour enfin trouver l'endroit ou se cachait Ben. Il se leva, et, sans un bruit, se dirigea vers le hangar, sortit son gundam et s'envola vers la colonie où se trouvait l'homme. Heero se réveilla en entendant le bruit du gundam qui décollait. Il n'eut pas a chercher longtemps à qui était le gundam quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne à coté de lui. Inquiet, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour aller prendre des vêtements, et ensuite, se mettre à la poursuite de Trowa. Mais quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit que son ordinateur était allumé. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps et comprit vite ce que Trowa voulait. Il se dépêcha d'aller réveiller les autres.  
- Hee-chan, t'as vu l'heure ? grogna Duo  
- Dépêche toi, cria Heero, on a pas le temps, il faut qu'on parte !  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wufei  
- Trowa est parti.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Quatre. Où ?  
- Il a l'intention de se venger.  
- De qui ? demanda Wufei qui était le seul à ne pas connaître le passé de Trowa  
- On a pas le temps, cria le japonais. On y va !  
Malheureusement, il n'y avait que le gundam de Heero qui pouvait voler. Alors, Quatre monta à bord avec lui, tandis que Wufei et Duo montait dans le shenlong. Heero décolla, portant le gundam de Wufei. En route, Duo avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Trowa pendant son enfance. Wufei n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux parlait pour lui. Arrivant sur la colonie L3, Heero se posa et planqua les 2 gundam et les pilotes se mirent en route. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver la planque de Ben et la trace du passage de Trowa. Des corps étaient allongés devant la porte d'un bureau. Sans faire de bruits, les 4 pilotes entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux : Trowa tenait en joue un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui le suppliait de ne pas le tuer. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du français.  
- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, dit Trowa calmement.  
- Je t'en pris...  
- Tu as gâché mon enfance, ma vie.  
- Non! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort de faim dans la rue comme un chien. Et puis, pourquoi gaspiller le talent que tu avais ? Tu était très doué à l'époque mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi beau. Non, tu es encore plus beau.  
- La ferme!!!!!hurla Trowa en pleur  
- Mais oui, tu était très doué, continuait Ben.  
Ni lui, ni Trowa n'avait remarqué la présence des pilotes.  
- Je pourrais facilement te trouver des clients si tu veux.  
Là, la colère de Trowa explosa et il allait appuyer sur la détente quand Heero lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa sous lui. Trowa se débattait, furieux.  
- Lâche moi ! hurla t-il  
- Non, répondit calmement Heero  
- Je vais le tuer!! Il ne mérite pas de vivre !!  
- Tu ne le tueras pas.  
- SI!!!!Il a bousillé ma vie!!Il m'a fait faire des choses horribles Heero!!Il ne faut pas qu'il vive!  
- Trowa, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, ça ne changera pas ton passé.  
- Mais....  
- Non, écoute moi. J'ai lancé un avis de recherche contre lui. La police est à sa recherche à présent. Il va finir en prison pour ne plus jamais la quitter. C'est fini.  
Et là Trowa pleura et se réfugia dans les bras de Heero.  
- C'est fini Trowa, murmure le japonais.  
Pendant qu'il éloignait son amant de Ben, les autres pilotes attachèrent l'homme à une chaise.  
- La police va arriver, dit Quatre, et vous ne pourrez plus faire de mal à personne.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? S'écria Ben. Sans mon aide, Trowa serait mort!  
- Et à cause de vous, sa vie a été un enfer, cracha Duo, hors de lui  
- Mmmm.....vous savez que votre ami est très doué pour donner du plaisir.  
- Vous êtes un monstre!!!!hurla Duo qui allait lui sauter à la gorge si Wufei ne le tenait pas.  
- Ho que oui, il était vraiment doué. Je m'en souviens encore.  
- Je vois clair dans votre jeu, dit Quatre, mais vous perdez votre temps. Ca ne sert a rien de nous provoquez, nous ne vous tuerons pas.  
Et sur ces mots, ils sortirent. Wufei tenait Duo par la main pour le calmer. Dehors, Heero tenait toujours Trowa contre lui.  
- On rentre, dit il  
  
  
Ils montèrent dans les gundams. Quatre pilotait celui de Trowa qui 'tait dans le cockpit avec Heero. A la planque, ils se réunirent dans le salon.  
- Trowa, ce que tu as fait est irréfléchis, commença Heero.  
- Il aurait du mourir, dit ce dernier  
- Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changer?  
- Je voulais me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ! hurla Trowa  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il te faisait ?  
Trowa baissa les yeux, ne répondant pas.  
- Trowa, il est temps que tu nous parles, dit Heero.  
Le silence s'installa sans que personne ne le rompit. Puis Trowa releva la tête.  
- Ben m'avait trouvé dans la rue, dit-il, et il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui en échange d'un toit et de nourriture. J'avais faim alors j'ai accepté. J'avais 8 ans et mon 1er....client, je l'ai eut a 9 ans. Ben m'avait....enseigné ce que je devais faire avec un .......autre homme.  
Ses larmes se mirent à couler mais il continua de parler.  
- Je devais faire tout ce que....les hommes voulaient que je fasse.....Ils me....battaient.......m'attachaient au lit.....me......violaient.....j'avais tellement mal........je ne voulais plus faire ce ....travail....mais Ben ne me laissa pas partir. Il disait que j'étais le meilleur et que je lui faisais rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Mais quand je n'en rapportais pas assez ou quand un client venait se plaindre, il.....il me battait aussi et .......me "renseignait" tout......je n'en pouvait plus.....je voulais tellement que tout cesse.  
Trowa se cacha la tête entre ses mains et pleura. Les autres le regardaient, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Trowa avait vraiment connu l'enfer. Heero réagit le 1er. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et le serra contre lui. Trowa s'accrocha alors à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Heero fini par l'emporter dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, les 3 autres gardaient le silence, jusqu'à ce que Duo le rompt.  
- Trowa aurait du le tuer, cracha t-il  
- Ca n'aurait servit a rien, dit Wufei  
- Mais cet homme est un monstre!!Tu as entendu ce qu'il faisait à Trowa?  
- Oui, j'ai entendu mais même s'il l'avait tué, qu'est ce que ça aurait change ? Tandis que s'il va en prison, là il sera puni par la loi. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans son cas qui se servent d'enfants pour rapporter de l'argent et que Ben leur dira qui ils sont. Et puis la mort aurait été une délivrance pour Ben, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Tu as bien vu ? Il refusait d'y aller. Trowa lui aurait rendu service en le tuant. Il vaut mieux qu'il aille en prison.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Wufei, dit Quatre, il a raison. La prison est tout ce que méritait cet homme.  
- Oui, vous avez raison, finit par dire Duo, mais ce qu'il a fait à Trowa est impardonnable ! C'est ignoble de se servir d'un enfant comme ça.  
Quelques larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Alors, doucement, Wufei l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Duo se laissa aller et pleura sans retenu. Pendant ce temps, Heero avait couché Trowa dans le lit et l'avait couvert. Le français s'était laisser faire sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Heero s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.  
- Trowa?  
Aucune réponse  
- Trowa, je t'en prie, ne t'enferme pas dans ton silence. Parle moi.  
Mais le pilote aux yeux verts ne répondaient pas, gardant les yeux rivés au plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors la seule chose qui vint a l'esprit de Heero pour le faire réagir fut de le gifler. Un bruit sec retentit dans la chambre. Trowa se tenait la joue et regardait Heero sans comprendre. Heero, lui, avait eut aussi mal que Trowa en donnant cette gifle : le fait de frapper son amour lui avait causé une violente douleur au coeur.  
- Trowa, reprit le japonais, je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour te faire réagir.Maintenant écoute moi. Ca n'aurait servit a rien que tu tues cet homme. Je sais qu'il t'a beaucoup fait souffrir mais le tuer ne t'aurait pas rendu ton passé. Je suis heureux que tu es enfin accepter de nous parler mais je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes dans un silence ou je ne pourrai plus t'atteindre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l idée de te perdre, tu comprends ? Je t'aime Trowa. Je t'aime comme un fou.  
Trowa éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras d'Heero. Après ça, Trowa ne fit plus de cauchemars. Il était redevenu lui-même : un adolescent silencieux portant un masque d'indifférence. Sauf quand il était avec Heero ou il le laissait tomber pour devenir un garçon en quête d'affection, de câlins, d'amour. Heero ne lui refusait jamais sauf quand ils étaient dans la rue ou le japonais craignait le regard des autres. De toute façon, Trowa était comme lui. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Les jours passaient sans que les G-boys n'aient de mission.  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	7. chapitre 7

  


**ULTIME COMBAT 7  
  
  
**

  
Un soir, les profs les contactèrent pour qu'ils détruisent une base. Les G-boys ne prirent pas leur gundam et s'introduisirent dans la base sans aucune difficulté. Ils posèrent les bombes et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand une vingtaine de gardes les encerclèrent.  
- Plus un geste!!  
Les 5 pilotes n'eurent pas le choix. Ils lâchèrent leurS armes et levèrent les mains. Mais au moment où les gardes s'approchèrent pour les attacher, un bruit de tir retentit ce qui eut pour effet de déconcentrer les gardes. Les G-boys, eux en profitèrent et assommèrent les gardes à proximité, ramassèrent leurs armes et le massacre commença. Les pilotes eurent juste le temps de sortir de la base avant que tout n'explose.  
- Qui a tiré? demanda alors Wufei  
- Aucune idée, répondit Quatre, mais grâce a lui, nous sommes toujours la et je l'en remercie.  
- Mais de rien, dit une voix derrière eux.  
D'un même geste, les pilotes se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme d'un peu près leur âge, brun aux magnifiques yeux marron vert et à la peau matte. Il était grand mais moins que Trowa.  
- Qui es tu? demanda Heero en le mettant en joue  
- Mon nom est Marco et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me viser avec ton arme. Je n'aime pas ça.  
Heero ne lui obéit pas, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier.   
- Que fais tu là?  
- Et bien, je venais pour détruire cette base, répondit Marco d'un ton sérieux  
- Te fous pas de nous, cracha Heero. Qui es tu réellement ?  
- Juste quelqu'un qui cherche à se venger.  
- De qui?  
- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Répond!  
- Non!  
La tension monta d'un cran. Quatre se mit soudain entre Heero et Marco.  
- Heero, arrête ! Ce garçon nous a sauvé alors cesse de le menacer avec ton arme.  
- On ne sais pas qui c'est, répliqua Heero. Ca peut très bien être un espion de Relena pour nous démasquer.  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Marco avait sortit son arme à une vitesse incroyable, prenant de cour le soldat parfait. Marco pointait son arme sur lui.  
- Ne redis jamais ça! cria t-il. Je ne suis pas un espion et encore moins au service de cette garce.  
Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle rage que les pilotes n'eurent aucun doute sur les sentiments que le jeune homme lui portait. Heero et Marco continuaient de se menacer, se fusiller du regard, jusqu'à ce que Trowa pose une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Heero tourna son regard vers lui et abaissa son arme. Marco l'imita. Quatre se tourna vers lui et fut, un moment figé par la beauté des yeux du garçon a la peau matte. Se reprenant, il lui sourit.  
- Merci de nous avoir aidé Marco.  
- C'est normal. Je n'allais pas laissé un si beau gosse comme toi se faire prendre par ces crétins.  
A ces mots, Quatre rougit faisant éclater de rire Marco.  
- T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis, s'esclaffa le garçon  
Duo mit alors son bras autour des épaules du petit arabe.  
- Evidemment que notre petit Quatre est beau et en plus, il est célibataire. Ca t'intéresse ?  
- Duo!! s'écria Quatre en essayant de se cacher derrière Trowa  
- Sur que ça m'intéresse ! S'exclama Marco  
- Toi aussi t'es vachement mignon! dit le natt  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
A ces mots, Wufei prit le bras de Duo pour le ramener contre lui, lançant un regard qui tue à Marco.  
- Mais je vois que toi, tu n'es pas libre, rigola le jeune homme.  
Il ramena son regard vers Quatre  
- Mais de toute façon, je le préfère, dit il doucement  
Lui et Quatre se regardèrent un moment puis le petit blond finit par baisser les yeux.  
- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit il, mais je vais vous laisser.  
Quatre sentit soudain une douleur au coeur, comme s'il ne voulait pas que ce garçon parte. Le remarquant, Duo dit:  
- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Après tout, tu nous a sauvé, alors on doit te remercier. On va en boite !!  
- Quoi ? s écrièrent Quatre, Wufei, Heero et Trowa  
- Ha oui, c'est vrai, dit Duo, nous ne pouvons pas y aller.  
- Il devient enfin raisonnable, murmura Wufei  
- Il faut d'abord que nous allions nous changer. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça. Allez on rentre, on se change et on y va.  
- Désolé mais je ne peux pas venir, dit Marco  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Duo  
- Et bien pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas d'autre habit que ceux-là et que je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- Mais c'est pas grave! s'exclama Duo. On va te prêter des fringues et c'est nous qui payons. On n'allait pas laisser notre sauveur payer quand même, n'est ce pas les gars ?  
Les autres ne répondirent pas, et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il les poussa devant lui et ils rentrèrent. A la planque, Duo emmena Marco avec lui dans sa chambre et lui donna des fringues. Quand ils descendirent, Quatre resta bouche bée devant Marco : il était magnifique dans les habits de Duo, tout en noir, le moulant à la perfection. Wufei, lui, avait plutôt les yeux rivés sur son natté.  
- Bah les gars, vous êtes pas encore prêt ? fit Duo  
- Qui t'as dit qu'on voulait y aller, grogna Heero  
- Allez les mecs! On va s'amuser ce soir.  
- Je viens, fit Wufei  
Duo lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui fit rougir le chinois. Ce dernier se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, prit une douche froide et se changea. Pendant ce temps Duo essayait de convaincre Heero et Trowa de venir.  
- Allez! Venez!  
- Non!  
- Mais vous pourrez danser ensemble comme ça!  
Ce dernier argument fit mouche. Heero se tourna vers son petit ami et pensa à son corps serrait contre le sien dans un slow. Trowa eut les même pensées que lui.  
- D'accord, firent-ils, on vient  
- Qu'ils sont mignons, dit Duo  
- Ils sont ensemble ? demanda Marco  
- Vi!!!!s'écria Duo  
Il se tourna vers Quatre pour lui demander de venir.  
- Ok, je viens.  
Et pendant que le blond allait se changer, Marco prit Duo à part.  
- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec lui ?demanda t-il à Duo  
- Sur! Mais vas y en douceur. Quatre est notre petit ange alors ne l'effraie pas sinon tu le perdras.  
- Ok, merci de m'informer.  
Trowa et Heero étaient déjà descendu et Wufei regardait d'un mauvais oeil Marco. Quatre fut le dernier à descendre et, quand il le vit, Marco resta bouche bée devant ce petit ange. Quatre portait un jean qui lui moulait admirablement bien les fesses, une chemise bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux. Duo s'approcha alors de lui, lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui déboutonna les 3 premiers boutons du haut de sa chemise, laissant voir une partie de son torse.  
- Ferme la bouche Marco, lança le natté, tu vas gober les mouches.  
- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme face à lui, répliqua le jeune homme en pointant son doigt sur Quatre qui était tout rouge. Duo éclata de rire et les emmena tous dans sa boite de nuit préférée.  



	8. chapitre 8

**ULTIME COMBAT 8**

  
Ils arrivèrent vite à la boite de Duo, une boite gaie. Les 6 jeunes hommes entrèrent et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Sans y faire attention, ils allèrent s'installer à une table et commandèrent des boissons. Sans attendre, Duo prit Quatre part le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste. Les 2 garçons dansaient vraiment très bien. Un cercle s'était d' ailleurs formée autour d'eux, sous les yeux jaloux de Marco et Wufei. Une fois la musique finit, Wufei se leva et prit Duo par la taille, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de lui.  
- Jaloux Wufi? demanda ironiquement Duo qui n'avait rien fait pour se dégager des bras du chinois dans lesquels ils se sentaient très bien.  
Le chinois ne lui répondit pas et voulut ramener son natté à la table quand un slow commença. Duo le tira en arrière, se blottit contre lui et commença à danser.  
- Duo?  
- Mmm?  
- Qu'es ce que tu fais?  
- Bah je danse avec toi. Ca se voit pas? En plus, j'en avais envie, dit il sérieusement en regardant Wufei.  
Ce dernier rougit faisant sourire Duo qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Un peu tendu au début, le chinois finit par se détendre et enlaça le pilote natté. En sentant ses bras autour de sa taille, Duo ne pu empêcher un soupir de plaisir sortir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Wufei." Il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux", se dit le chinois. Plus loin, Heero et Trowa avait aussi décidé de danser. Le japonais serrait possessivement son amour contre lui, envoyant des regards qui tuent à ceux qui regardaient son Trowa de trop près. Trowa, lui, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pensait qu'au corps de Heero contre le sien, à ses bras autour de sa taille, à sa présence rassurante et aimante. Pendant ce temps, Quatre était seul avec Marco et il se sentait mal a l'aise. Marco ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Soudain, il prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste.  
- Mais.....  
- Détend toi Quatre, murmura Marco à son oreille, je veux juste danser avec toi.  
Il serra Quatre contre lui, le faisant rougir. Il plaça ses bras autour de la fine taille de l'arabe pour le rapprocher au maximum de lui. Quatre se retrouva coincé contre le torse du garçon à la peau matte. Complètement tendu, le petit bond ne savait pas quoi faire : soit profiter du moment, soit s'enfuir. Il opta pour la 1ère solution, surtout que le garçon ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était tout le contraire.  
- Laisse toi aller, souffla sensuellement Marco faisant frémir Quatre.  
Alors, le petit arabe prit son courage à deux mains et passa ses bras autour du cou de Marco. Mais ce dernier n'était pas encore satisfait. Il plaqua fermement la tête de son partenaire sur son épaule, surprenant Quatre. Ce dernier eut même un sursaut quand Marco caressa doucement ses cheveux." Que c'est bon, soupira t il, je voudrais que cette main ne s'en aille jamais. Ni lui d'ailleurs. C'est fou ce que je me sens bien dans ses bras." Sans s'en rendre compte, Quatre avait déplacé sa tête pour la nicher dans le cou de Marco. Il respira alors son odeur sans s'en lasser." Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, se dit il. Je viens a peine de rencontrer ce garçon. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour lui, je ne le connais pas. Et puis d'abord, qui dit qu'il n'est pas en train de jouer avec moi." A cette pensée, le coeur de Quatre se serra. Mais comme si il avait lu en lui, Marco lui murmura :  
- Quatre, tu es tellement beau. J'aimerais te tenir éternellement dans mes bras petit ange. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ou que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Quatre, je ressens quelque chose de fort à ton égard....  
- Tu ne me connais pas, murmura le blond.  
- Et alors? Je m en fiche, je peux très bien apprendre à te connaître. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te connaître car je sais ce que je ressens et tout ce que tu me diras ne me fera pas changer d'avis.  
Le coeur du petit blond se gonfla à ses mots. Il était heureux, tellement heureux dans les bras de Marco. Un peu plus loin, Heero fusillait du regard un homme qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Trowa. Il était vrai que le français était vraiment magnifique. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste en cuir qui laissait voir une partie de son torse. Cet ensemble lui allait à merveille. Même Heero avait du mal à rester calme devant lui. Pendant le slow, les mains du japonais n'avaient pas réussit à se tenir tranquille. Elles se baladaient dans le dos du français et elles descendirent jusqu'au fesses de Trowa pour ne plus bouger. Et, à la grande surprise d'Heero, Trowa ne dit rien et poussa même un soupir de plaisir. Il se serra davantage contre Heero. Puis, lentement, il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ami, lui envoyant une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps. Les mains de Trowa remontèrent pour se perdre dans les cheveux ébouriffés, les caressant. Puis, les mains descendirent dans le dos et se perdirent sous le t-shirt, caressant la peau tendre et douce du japonais.  
- Trowa....  
- Oui ? demanda innocemment ce dernier  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre pour qu'on soit seul tous les deux?  
- J'attendais que tu me le proposes.  
Heero prit la tête de son ange dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Tu es sur?  
_ Oui, je suis sur. Heero, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir.  
Trop heureux, le japonais agrippa la main du français et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la planque.  
  
  



End file.
